


Guardian of the Moon

by Tankun



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon, Basically the Sailor Moon story line but told differently, Blood and Violence, Kim Hyoyeon/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk Are Best Friends, M/M, Onesided Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk/Zhou Mi, Onsided Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk/Lee Soonkyu | Sunny, Romance, slight animal abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tankun/pseuds/Tankun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Hyukjae was just a normal 16 year old boy until a black cat crossed his path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lee Hyukjae

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the popular Japanese cartoon, Sailor Moon, which was written and illustrated by Naoko Takeuchi. Meaning there will be spoilers if you ever plan to watch/read said cartoon. This story will follow the general plot line of Sailor Moon, but it will be vastly different in certain areas. ( _I'm not going to bring up what those are since it will be more fun for you to find out! Especially for the fans of Sailor Moon who may be reading this._ )
> 
> Speaking of Sailor Moon fans. I want to apologize ahead of time. I may or may not completely butcher Sailor Moon with this story. I want to do something different than the others who use Sailor Moon as a prompt. Most people go completely for comedy ( _which is understandable_ ), but I'm actually going to be aiming for serious story telling. My end goal is to retell ALL of Sailor Moon.
> 
> Cross posted at AFF under the name inuvampy (Also me!) so don't freak out about it!

The sun was barely filtering into the room casting soft rays of light on a boy peacefully sleeping on a bed. The boy's name is Lee Hyukjae. He has bleached blonde hair and average features, but he is not bad looking. A long face with a square jaw, full lips, round nose, and single lidded eyes. He is incredibly thin, but not sick looking. He was the type that could eat his weight in chocolate and never gain an ounce. 

The boy then furrowed his brow slightly before his eyes groggily opened to gaze in annoyance at the window near his bed. He groaned and rolled over to lay on his back, throwing an arm over his eyes to shield them from the rays of light. He laid there for a moment, before throwing his arm down by his side with a huff and opening a single eye to glance at his monkey clock on the shelf behind him above his bed. Once he caught sight of his clock, he closed his eyes again in frustration and let out another annoyed groan. 

"I can't believe I woke up before my alarm _again_..." Hyukjae muttered to himself. 

He laid there with his eyes closed, but a frown marring his face, before he suddenly threw a small tantrum with his body. He kicked his feet and flailed his arms slightly, knocking his blanket to the foot of his bed, before stopping and laying there again. He opened his eyes and glared at his window with a pout. 

"No point in going back to sleep now..." He sighed and sat up, simply sitting there til his body decided it was fully awake. Hyukjae, by no means, was a morning person. He hated waking up before his alarm because he felt it was minutes wasted that he could have been happily sleeping. His sweet, sweet beauty sleep. He sighed again.

He had been sitting in his bed for about ten minutes now, the only progress he made to actually waking up was moving to set his feet on the floor. 

Suddenly his alarm went off with a loud annoying screech. 

"HOLY SHI--" The boy was startled into a standing position holding his chest to calm his rapidly beating heart. He made a face before quickly turning around to shut off his alarm. "Stupid thing scared the piss out of me..." He muttered.

He hated that stupid clock sometimes, but god damn, did it get the job done when it came to waking him up. Hyukjae grumbled to himself a bit as he fixed his blanket in some half ass attempt to make his bed, before turning to make his way into the hallway and straight to the restroom to take care of his morning business. Once he was finished brushing his teeth and taking his morning piss, he went back to his room to get ready for school. He took off his pajamas, the bottoms being a blue and white striped pants and the top a pink heart patterned shirt that belonged to his older sister ( _What? He lost his pajama shirt and that's all he could find in the clean laundry down stairs. Don't judge._ ), and then proceeded to put on his school uniform for the day.

His uniform was a white short sleeve button down polo shirt with two black stripes on the collar and another two black stripes on the top of the breast pocket. On the pocket was also the crest for his school, Yangchung Middle School, and under the crest was his name embroided in black. He also had a pair of plain black slacks to go with it. All in all, a fairly plain uniform, but then again all uniforms were pretty plain in Hyukjae's eyes. He sighed as he finished up the last button on his uniform, if only it was Saturday instead of Wednesday, that way he could stay in bed longer with no repercussions. 

"Two more days..." He mumbled to himself as he picked up his backpack that was by his desk. He turned to head out the door when he thought of something. Stopping in the middle of his room he unzipped his backpack and took a quick peek in. "Okay, my homework is in there. I'll be damned if I work on it all night again and forget it." The blonde grumbled. 

All ready for school, Hyukjae started to make his way downstairs for breakfast. As he made his way closer to the dining room he could hear the voices of his family. His older sister, Sora, asking for some more rice while his mother told her too save some for him and his father grumbling about something in the morning paper. 

"Oh! Good morning, Hyukjae! You're just in time for breakfast!" His mother said cheerfully as she went to fill a bowl with her doenjang soup and another with some rice. Anyone who saw Hyukjae's mother would immediately say that he looked just like her. Her features were of course more rounded, but they shared the same single lidded eyes and long round noses. Her black hair was cut short, just below her ears, and combed to the side. His father, however, he didn't share many features with. While Hyukjae's face was long and square, his father's short and round. He had a small wide nose and small squinty eyes. His hairline has already receded all the way to the top of his head, probably from the stress at work. Hyukjae could only pray that he got his mother's hair genes. 

Hyukjae quickly moved to sit next to his sister so that he could eat. Sora drank down a spoon full of her doenjang before turning to look at her brother. She was only two years older than him. She was very beautiful with her midlength black hair, long nose and single lidded almond eyes, just like her brother and mother, but she had thin lips like her father. Hyukjae noticed her look at him from his peripherals and turned to see what she wanted with a raised eyebrow. She drank another spoon full of her soup before speaking.

"I was hoping you would sleep in so I could have your half." She said with a giggle making Hyukjae roll his eyes.

"Lee Sora!" Their mother scolded as she set down Hyukjae's share in front of him. Hyukjae stuck his tongue out at her for a second in victory but their mother continued. "Look at how skinny he is. Would you really deny him his share?" Both women giggled while his father smiled over his paper. Hyukjae made a face.

"I can't help it!" He whined. "I'm just naturally this skinny!"

"Aw, we know Hyukjae." His mother cooed as she took her own seat at the table with her share of food. "It makes me so jealous too!" she continued, gesturing to her own body that was slightly round from natural fats that come with age.

"Don't be like that." Her husband grumbled. "You look beautiful no matter what."

The older woman looked at her husband with a bashful expression and shyly nudged him. "Honey, don't be cute so early in the morning!" She giggled.

Hyukjae could only wish to have a relationship like his parents. All these years and they still acted like this. 

They ate their breakfast with little chats inbetween, until their father brought up something he just read in the paper.

"Hm, that one boy was spotted leaving the scene of a crime yesterday." He said with a sour look on his face as he read further.

"What boy?" Sora asked.

"It's that one boy that is pretending to be like that Guardian V that is always on the news." He said, making Hyukjae's ears perk up. Guardian V was his idol. He was a masked vigilante who helped fight crime on the streets. He was basically a real life super hero and something about it just seemed so cool and exciting to Hyukjae. He was the whole reason Hyukjae bleached his hair in the first place. Much to his parents disagreement. Recently though, people have been seeing someone who dresses similar to Guardian V, but isn't him. The scenes that are left where this new person has been haven't been pretty. Just last week two people were found dead in an ally where people reported seeing this new 'guardian' engaged in some struggle or fight, presumably with the two that were found dead. Either way the police were looking for him, or for anyone to come forward with information about him. Because of this new guardian there as has been rumors about the police looking in to Guardian V as well. 

"What happened this time?" Hyukjae asked curiously.

"It says here that explosives were rigged to a building downtown where this boy was seen fleeing the scene. The building nearly came down, luckily the support beams held, but unfortunately there was at least three people were found at the scene. Thankfully not dead, but all three are reported to be in a coma. They aren't sure what's wrong with them. I hope they catch this kid, sooner rather than later." He recited as he turned the page.

The girls looked very disturbed at this news, while Hyukjae just looked upset. Why was this person going around doing bad things when he could be doing good instead, like Guardian V. Hopefully Guardian V will get a hold of this guy and bring him to justice so nobody else had to get hurt.

"Alright you two, it's time for you to head to school." Their mother said after a while. "Hurry up now!" She ushered as she took their empty bowls.

Quickly they both grabbed their backpacks and headed for the door to put on their shoes.

"Love you, Mom! Love you, Dad! Have a good day!" Sora yelled from the door way as she walked out.

"Bye, Mom and Dad! See you later!" Hyukjae also called out as he followed his sister closing the door behind himself.

"So, Hyukjae," Sora started the moment Hyukjae fell into step with her as they walked to school. "Are you going to the arcade after school today?" She asked with a slight smirk and a giggle.

Hyukjae made a face at her. "I don't need to today..." He thought about it for a moment. "... Unless you know something I don't." He said looking a little excited.

"I do!" She said with a grin. "I heard Zhou Mi is going to work today, even though it's his day off, to help with the release of a new game!" 

"What!? Really?" Hyukjae couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. Hyukjae didn't really keep it a secret he was gay. At least not to friends and family. His parents kind of accept it, they don't talk about it much and change the subject if it's ever brought up, but they didn't kick him out or stop loving him which is always a plus in his book. As for his sister, she is more than okay with it. In fact she has been happily trying to hook him up with a crush of his, Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi used to go to the same high school as his sister. He was a foreign exchange student from China, and when he graduated high school, moved to Korea. He is a little bit too old for Hyukjae at 20, but what is age if not just a number?

"I'm definitely going there after school!" Hyukjae exclaimed with an excited squeal. "I can't wait to see him!"

"Hehe! Calm down, Hyukjae! You are worse than me when I see Jihoon!" She giggled. Jihoon being his sister's crush from school. He hasn't seen him personally, but his sister seems to really like him.

"Hey! I am not! Besides, have you made a move on him?" Hyukjae asked, smirking at her slyly.

"N-no..." Sora mumbled looking at a small business building they were walking passed.

"What? Why not?" He asked as he nudged his sister.

"Oh! Look there is the street I need to take! Bye Hyukjae!" She quickly exclaimed as she power walked down a different street. "And don't drool over Zhou Mi too much!" She hollered.

Hyukjae blushed furiously. "I don't drool!" He yelled at his sister's retreating back. 

He huffed and continued walking to his school. It was a rather boring walk now that he was alone, so his thoughts drifted off to Zhou Mi. During his second year of middle school was when he first met Zhou Mi. His sister was put in a study group with some seniors from their school, and Zhou Mi was one of them. They had all come to their house at one point to study and Hyukjae was introduced and was even offered to study with them. To say the least, he fell head over heels that night. Hyukjae even tried to impress Zhou Mi by teaching himself Chinese, since the language wasn't taught in his curriculum. He was now in his third and final year of middle school. He was excited to start High School and take a more advanced class in Chinese to really impress Zhou Mi.

Hyukjae sighed as he thought more about Zhou Mi. To be honest, even though he has crushed on him for a year now, he wasn't sure if he would ever confess. Zhou Mi has never showed any interest, in himself or boys in general, and Hyukjae was sure he was going to take this crush to the grave.

Before long he was at the gates of his school, along with tons of other students who were obediently heading to their respective homeroom classes. Hyukjae was quick to go to his homeroom since the student council liked to give him a hard time because of his hair color. When he first bleached it, which was sometime at the start of his third year, he got so much hell for it. He was given detention almost everyday because of the student council and even his teacher would pick on him because of his hair. He held strong though, and eventually his teacher laid off seeing as he wasn't dyeing his hair anytime soon. The council was a different story. They were still after him, so he did all he could to avoid them. He didn't want to say he's become some kind of pro at avoiding them, but he was pretty good at it.

When he reached his class room there was already a handful of students there, including the popular girl in their class Lee Soonkyu, better known as Sunny. Why she was called Sunny was beyond him. It just seemed to be the name a lot of popular girls were calling themselves, but he didn't really see the appeal in the name. Hyukjae, however, couldn't wait for high school so he would never have to see her again. It wasn't that Sunny bullied him or anything, it was quite the opposite actually. Sunny had the biggest crush on him and everyone knew it, which forced him to come out about being gay to pretty much the entire class. Sunny never accepted his polite refusals to her confessions and kept pursuing him, then one day he blurted out that he was gay to finally get her to leave him alone. Only she didn't. Luckily for Hyukjae, him outing himself to the class didn't really get him any new trouble. In fact, the only noticeable difference was that a majority of the boys in the class didn't really talk to him unless they had to. Other than that he was not bullied or harassed. If you leave out Sunny that is.

Speaking of the girl, she turned to see who just came into class, only to spot Hyukjae. The biggest most beautiful smile spread across her face upon noticing his arrival. 

"Hyukjae!" She exclaimed, getting up from her own desk and smoothing out her uniform, which had the same polo shirt as Hyukjae's but had a black skirt instead, and made her way over to the boy currently taking a seat at his desk. "How are you this morning?" she asked sweetly, even turning her head to the side cutely.

Hyukjae would be honest, if he were straight he would have definitely dated Sunny at the drop of a hat. She was literally the most adorable thing and beautiful to boot, it was no wonder why she was so popular. Unfortunately, he just wasn't attracted to her.

"I'm alright." He answered. "How about yourself?" He asked politely.

He may want her to stop hitting on him, but he could never bring himself to be rude to her. She was, after all, an extremely sweet girl. He really wanted to atleast be friends with the girl, her personality was so easy to get along with and carefree. It was too bad she was so hyped on hitting on him, even when he has refused her multiple times.

Just as she was about to answer, a loud voice from the classroom entrance interrupted them.

"Hyukjae!" The girl cheerfully exclaimed as she power walked to his desk and casually nudged Sunny to the side so she was the one standing in front of Hyukjae's desk. 

Hyukjae chuckled at the other girl's energy so early in the morning. "Hey, Hyoyeon." 

Kim Hyoyeon has been Hyukjae's bestfriend since their sixth year in primary school. She was very beautiful with a kind of European look to her. Even more so since she bleached her hair an almost golden blonde color around the same time Hyukjae bleached his, not for the same reason he did, but more because they were besties and it would be fun. To say the least, she also had to avoid the student council as well. Not to mention she was the first person he came out to. She claimed she always knew, but he doubted that.

"I dreamt up some new choreography last night!" Hyoyeon says excitedly. Her and Hyukjae usually use the school's dance room after school, when it wasn't being used by a club of course. They both have a passion for dancing and put a lot of time and effort into it. Not to mention both of them were amazing at it. "I can't wait to show you after school! You'll love it!"

Sunny had an interested look on her face. "Is it okay if I watch?" She asked.

Hyoyeon turned to look at Sunny with a raised eyebrow. The blonde girl was barely an inch taller than Sunny, so they almost looked at each other eye to eye. 

"Why would you want to watch?" Hyoyeon asked. "You don't dance."

"Well I've been interested in picking up dance!" Sunny reasoned. 

Hyoyeon simply made a face. She knew damn well Sunny was just interested in Hyukjae and his hobbies. Before Hyoyeon could answer Sunny back, Hyukjae spoke up.

"I would love to see what you came up with Hyo, but I'm actually planning to go to the arcade today." He gave her an apologetic smile. "Maybe tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

The girl turned and looked at him so fast, Hyukjae was sure she got whiplash. "The arcade? But..." She paused before side eyeing Sunny and then leaning close to Hyukjae and speaking in a hushed whisper. "But he doesn't work today."

Hyoyeon knew full well about Hyukjae's crush on Zhou Mi, but they both thought it would be for the best that Sunny never found out about it. 

"He does." Hyukjae whispered back excitedly.

The blonde girl looked surprised then smiled wide at Hyukjae. The two proceeded to giggle, communicating with no words in that special way only best friends could. Sunny however had leaned close to the two who were still leaned together over Hyukjae's desk. 

"You guys are going to an arcade? Can I tag along?" The bubbly girl asked aloud. 

Her loud voice startled the bestfriends out of their silent conversation, making them quickly look at the other girl. Sunny however simply tilted her head to the side and smiled cutely at the two, still waiting on an answer.

"Of course not!" Hyoyeon said matter of factly, while frowning at Sunny. While Hyukjae had a hard time turning Sunny away, which is why he couldn't wait for the changing of school to do it for him, Hyoyeon had no problem turning the other girl away. "This is just between Hyukjae and I!" Hyoyeon said.

Sunny looked visibly upset as she looked between Hyukjae and Hyoyeon before settling her eyes on the blonde boy. "I can't go...?" She asked him in the saddest voice she could muster paired with big sad eyes.

The blonde girl scoffed before looking over at her bestie, only to roll her eyes. Hyukjae looked conflicted. Of course he didn't want Sunny to tag along, but that face. How could they be so mean to poor Sunny?

Just as Hyukjae was about to open his mouth the teacher walked into the room. 

"Alright students, to your seats! I want everyone seated before the bell rings!" He looked to the wall clock before turning back to the class. "You have one minute! Anyone still out of their seats will receive punishment!"

With that the two girls quickly darted to their seats. Sunny to the front left of the room and Hyoyeon on the next row over about three seats back while Hyukjae was seated a little in the middle of the class room. And with that their school day started.

During lunch period Hyoyeon sat next to Hyukjae, luckily for them they didn't have to worry about Sunny as she was seated with a majority of the girls from their class and a handful of boys and seemed to forget about their conversation that morning.

"So, the arcade, huh?" Hyoyeon asked with a smile as she ate some of her packed lunch.

Hyukjae side eyed her before nudging her shoulder and stealing some of her meat with a triumphant grin. "Don't even try and tease me, Hyo!"

She looked upset about the stolen piece of food, then a wicked grin crossed her face and she reached over and nabbed some of his. Hyukjae looked mortified over the stolen meat.

"That was the best piece!" He cried then covered his food with his hand. "Okay no more! It's not funny!" He exclaimed.

"Pfft. You started it." Hyoyeon grinned.

Hyukjae simply glared as he mumbled under his breath. "Bitch..." 

Hyoyeon didn't even flinch as she grabbed his drink. "Look who's talking!" She simply said as she took a huge gulp of the drink. Hyukjae flailed his hands and snagged his drink back. "Okay! Okay!" He yelled.

"You'll stop now?" She said with a smirk.

Hyukjae huffed. "Yes, I'll stop."

"Good! So what's this about Zhou Mi working today?" She asked as she tried once again to pick up the conversation from earlier.

"I heard through the grapevine that he would be helping out today because of the release of a new video game." Hyukjae said excitedly giving Hyoyeon a casual nudge on the shoulder to show his excitement.

"Is that so? I forgive you for ditching my choreography this time, but you totally owe me tomorrow! Even if he works again tomorrow!" To make sure her point got across she gestured her chopsticks at him with narrowed eyes.

"Deal!" Hyukjae chimed, and clinked his chopsticks with hers in some kind of cheers gesture.

"Eew!" Hyoyeon exclaimed, making a face. "That was in your mouth!"

Hyukjae gave her a deadpanned face. "You drank out of my drink, Hyo."

Hyoyeon made a horrendous face. "Oh god! You're right! I'm going to die!" She yelled.

With that set the tone for the rest of their lunch period. Soon they were back to their lesson, both not being able to wait til school let out.

At around 4pm, the final bell sounded to release the students for the day. Both Hyukjae and Hyoyeon quickly left the classroom heading for the school gates before Sunny could spot them. Not that they had much problems as the girl was quickly swept away by her group of friends.

"Ah, I'm so excited!" Hyukjae squealed as they finally set on their walk to the arcade. "If I had known I would see him today I would have done something better with my hair." He said as he pouted at his best friend.

Hyoyeon pouted right back at him as she combed her fingers through his fringe. "I don't think you could really do anything with this stuff. Your shit is so fried from all that bleach, and your roots needed to be touched up like months ago." She said with a nod.

"Why are we friends again?" Hyukjae asked with an upset face.

"Because you love me!" Hyoyeon sang as she tugged on some of his hair.

Hyukjae could only sigh in defeat. It was then that he heard a loud screech as his foot stepped on something. It was a horrid and loud noise and nearly gave him a heart attack, and by the look on Hyoyeon's face, her as well. After the two stumbled back a few steps in surprise they barely caught the glimpse of something black scurrying over the stone wall beside them.

"What the hell was that!?" Hyukjae exclaimed, just now realizing he was holding on to the shorter girl's arm for dear life.

"I... I think that was a cat..." She mumble as she held onto Hyukjae's hands, that were around her arm, equally as tight.

"God damn... I didn't even see it. I think I stepped on it." Hyukjae said as he finally got his heart to calm down enough to let Hyoyeon go.

"That poor thing." Hyoyeon said as she looked up at Hyukjae. "How could you step on a cat? What did it ever do to you?"

"I didn't mean to do it!" Hyukjae argued back, "I wouldn't have stepped on it if it moved out of the way!"

Hyoyeon simply shook her head at him and continued walking toward the arcade mumbling loud enough for Hyukjae to hear about how he was cruel to animals and such.

"I am not cruel to animals!" He yelled after her.

It took them a little more than 20 minutes to walk to the arcade. The closer they got the more nervous and excited Hyukjae became. His heart was nearly beating out of his chest when the arcade came into view, but then he had a look of disappointment. The arcade was so full of people all here for the new videogame being released. There was even some people hanging around at the windows outside looking in.

Hyukjae could only feel genuinely upset. He wasn't going to see Zhou Mi today after all.

"I guess... I guess Zhou Mi is going to be pretty busy today, huh?" Hyoyeon said with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood when she saw her best friend's upset face. "Hey don't worry we'll see him on the weekend for sure!" She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Yeah, I know." Hyukjae mumbled. "I guess I was just really looking forward to seeing him." 

"You're always looking forward to seeing him. What else is new?" She grinned.

Hyukjae pouted and promptly elbowed her in her side. Hyoyeon giggled and tried to block the elbow which made Hyukjae resort to his hands and try to tickle her to death. Both of them were giggling and laughing at their spontaneous tickle fight that they didn't see someone walk up to them.

"Hey, you two!" A happy male voice exclaimed.

The two friends immediately stopped. Well Hyukjae more than Hyoyeon, since the girl got one last hit in before stopping to look at the new arrival.

"Zhou Mi!" Hyukjae exclaimed with a bright smile and blush already covering his cheeks. He couldn't help it, the man made him so giddy inside just from seeing him. 

"We didn't think we would see you today. There are so many people here!" Hyoyeon said.

Zhou Mi laughed at her statement turning back to look at all the customers still trying to file into the arcade.

"Yeah, we are pretty busy today with the new release of a Guardian V game." He turned back to look at the two students. "Are you two not here for it as well?"

Hyukjae who had been unable to really speak, since he became tongue tied at just listening to Zhou Mi laugh, perked up at the mention of Guardian V. "Guardian V?"

Zhou Mi looked a bit confused at Hyukjae's question. "I know you know who Guardian V is Hyukjae! Don't pretend to look cool in front of your girlfriend!" Zhou Mi giggled and patted Hyukjae on the head.

Hyukjae frowned really hard at that statement. It wasn't the first time Zhou Mi has accused Hyoyeon of being his girlfriend, no matter how many times the two of them denied it and claimed just friendship.

"We are not dating!" Hyoyeon yelled at Zhou Mi and smacked his arm. "If I have to tell you one more time I'm gonna beat it into you! You hear me?" She said clearly angry.

"Okay, okay!" Zhou Mi said holding up his hands in surrender. "I was just playing with you two. You know that!" He then smiled at the two of them.

Hyukjae became fascinated with just looking at Zhou Mi once again. He was so handsome and tall, just Hyukjae's type. When Zhou Mi smiled it always seemed like it was a hundred times brighter outside and no such thing as dark clouds. 

"What are you doing out of your cage anyway?" Hyoyeon asked as she crossed her arms. Still clearly pissed about the dating accusation.

"Oh! I'm on my break. I needed some fresh air." He said once again with one of his gorgeous smiles.

Hyoyeon then elbowed the blonde pretty hard, and Hyukjae was half tempted to yell at her for distracting him from looking at Zhou Mi. How dare she? Instead he turned and looked at her and noticed her shifting her eyes from him to Zhou Mi then back. Hyukjae could only raise an eyebrow at this. What did she want him to do? She started doing it again, and Hyukjae was still confused. So this time he mouthed 'What?' in hopes that it would get her to spill what she wanted. That of course wasn't the case, and instead she just looked exasperated. It looked like she was about to make some more crazy gestures at him to get her point across when Zhou Mi came to save the day.

"I don't know what you two are talking about in your secret code there, but I'm gonna head to the cafe for a snack. I'll see you two around, okay?" Zhou Mi said, once again patting Hyukjae on his head as he got ready to walk away.

"Wait!" Hyoyeon yelled making Zhou Mi stop and Hyukjae look at her like a deer caught in headlights. What was she doing?

"I have to head home since my Mom expects me home early today." Hyoyeon said with a straight up look of innocence, that Hyukjae wanted to hit her for. How could she lie to Zhou Mi's face like that?

"And Hyukjae was just complaining about how he was hungry on our walk here." She then leaned in to Zhou Mi pretending to whisper, but actually talked in a normal voice. "You know how he is with food."

Zhou Mi laughed at her last statement. "I definitely know what he is like with food! He can eat all the plates and maybe even the table if you let him!" Zhou Mi once again ruffled Hyukjae's hair. Each time he did made Hyukjae want to die a little on the inside. "What do you say Hyukjae? Want to come eat with me? I'll pay for you if you like!" He said with an award winning smile.

Hyukjae looked over at Hyoyeon and saw the wild look in her eyes. If he declined he knew that would be his ass. "S-sure!" He hated himself in that moment for stuttering. "How can I turn down food?"

"That's the Hyukjae I know!" Hyoyeon cheered. "Never turning down food! I'll see you at school tomorrow!" She began walking away in the direction of her home, but as an after thought she turned around to wave at them yelling out for Hyukjae to text her later, and then she was rounding a corner officially leaving Hyukjae alone with Zhou Mi.

"Come on, Hyukjae! Let's get something to eat!" He laughed once again and with all smiles slung his arm around Hyukjae's shoulders and lead him in the direction of the cafe he talked about earlier.

Hyukjae wasn't sure what he was going to do. He's pretty sure he only spoke like three words to Zhou Mi since they met him today. Fuck his shyness in the ass. And on top of all that Zhou Mi was pretty touchy feely with him today. The skinship was real, and Hyukjae was going to die from it. 

When they reached the cafe, Hyukjae was frozen stiff in his seat. This was pretty much his biggest fantasy, Zhou Mi taking him out for a romantic date at a cafe, and he couldn't bring himself to so much a communicate with the other. He hated everything at this moment.

"So what do you want?" Zhou Mi asked him as he set his menu down. "I come here pretty often, so I already know what I want."

Quickly Hyukjae snatched up the menu to look through it. It was a typical cafe with different coffees, teas, pastries, and sandwiches to choose from. Eventually he decided on a hot tea and two different sandwiches. 

Zhou Mi didn't look all that bothered that Hyukjae was planning to order two sandwiches to eat, after all the man was paying, but he decided to bring it to his attention anyway. 

"Is it really alright if I order two sandwiches..." Hyukjae asked kind of meekly. 

"Don't worry about it! I was kind of expecting you to order three to be honest!" Zhou Mi then proceeded to laugh at his own assumption on Hyukjae's eating habits.

"Well if you thought I was going to order three... maybe I should!" Hyukjae then said, having a burst of courage to play around a bit with Zhou Mi.

"Oh no! What have I done!" Zhou Mi said laughing again.

They ordered and talked about different things. Zhou Mi told him about the new game at the arcade, that Hyukjae was definitely going to have to look into some time, and asked about his studies. Every now and then Zhou Mi would bring up when they first met last year during his sister's study sessions.

It was very relaxing and Hyukjae was having a great time. It got better when the food arrived. They quickly began eating, but then Zhou Mi offered Hyukjae a bite of his sandwich if Hyukjae let him have a bite of each of his. Hyukjae immediately complied. It was basically and indirect kiss, right? Right.

After they ate, Zhou Mi told Hyukjae bye and went back to the arcade to finish his shift. Hyukjae watched him go and sighed to himself. He would always cherish that day, even if it technically wasn't a date. 

Hyukjae began walking home and texting Hyoyeon about his ' _date_ ' the whole way. Luckily he glanced up at one moment to see a black cat sitting right in the middle of the walkway. The cat was pretty big, in Hyukjae's opinion, and was staring straight at him with bright gold eyes. He thought the cat was very unique since it had one tanish-goldish colored fur patch on it's forehead in the shape of a moon. 

"Wow, you're really pretty." He said mostly to himself. 

The cat continued to stare at him. Hyukjae wasn't even sure if the cat blinked and it started to unnerve him a bit. 

"Okay, pretty kitty, I'm going this way." the boy said as he tried to go around the cat while still staying on the walk way.

After he passed the cat, Hyukjae looked back, only to see the cat was now standing and still looking at him. It was now borderline creepy. Hyukjae quickly walked away and around one of the corners toward his house. He decided to glance back, since he assumed he was far enough away from the cat, only to see nothing. He let out a sigh of relief and couldn't help but giggle at himself for stupidly thinking a cat was stalking him. When he turned back around however the cat was there on the wall beside him and looking at him expectantly.

Hyukjae straight up flipped out and ran as fast as he could home.


	2. The Black Cat

It was Friday morning and Hyukjae was currently sitting up in his bed staring at his window. It had been two days since he first saw that black cat, and he was pretty sure he was going to die. He saw the black cat everywhere he went. He would see it in the windows at school looking right at him, following him when he walked home from school, and in his windows at home to name a few. 

He was waiting to see if that cat would show itself in his window this morning, but so far it doesn't look like it. He tried to tell Hyoyeon about the cat once, but when he turned to point out the cat it wasn't there, making him look slightly crazy.

The blonde boy had a few theories about this black cat. It was either A. The cat he stepped on two days ago was looking for revenge, B. The cat he stepped on hired another cat to exact his revenge for him, or C. Cats in general found out he wasn't really fond of them and preferred dogs, so they were going to get rid of him. Either way he is pretty sure it's only a matter of time before the black cat kills him. 

With a tired sigh, Hyukjae got up to get ready for school. All he could think about was having the weekend free.

After a simple breakfast of his favorite cereal, he was walking to school with his sister. As they were walking he wasn't surprised to catch sight of that fucking cat on the sidewalk across the street just staring at them, or rather him. It always made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. The cat was jet black in color so all he could see from across the street was the random patch of fur on it's forehead and it's piercing gold eyes. It was creepy. It appeared to not move, but it's eyes slowly followed. This only made him hate cats more than he already did.

Sora had been talking to him this entire time, but he wasn't paying attention until she elbowed his side really hard. 

"Ow! What was that for!?" Hyukjae exclaimed as he held on to his wounded side.

"I called you atleast 20 times and you weren't responding!" Sora gave Hyukjae a upset pout. 

"You did not call me more than 20 times." The blonde boy said with a disbelieving look. Then his eyes drifted back to the cat that was still there. "I was looking at that cat." He said as nonchalantly as he could, hoping Sora would look and the cat across the street wouldn't get suspicious and run away before someone else could spot it.

"Cat?" Sora asked, before looking up in the general direction of the cat. 

Hyukjae held his breath. His sister and the cat made eye contact, someone other than him saw the cat. This was going to be his proof that he wasn't crazy.

"You mean that statue?" Sora asked looking back over at him. 

Hyukjae's face blanked a bit on that. 

"Wha...? Statue? What?" He asked in bewilderment. "That is not a statue! That is a murderous cat!" The blonde exclaimed.

His sister looked at him with a raised eyebrow before bursting into a fit of laughter. "What is with your hate for cats!" She somehow managed to get out in between her laughs.

Hyukjae scowled at her with a blush raising on his cheeks from embarrassment. He chanced a look back at the cat only to see it standing now, still watching him. He felt the goose bumps on his arms intensify when one second the cat was there, only to vanish as someone walked passed it. Quickly her turned back around and grabbed a hold on his sister's elbow, who was still trying to recover from her lack of oxygen, and held her close as they walked down the street.

It wasn't long before Hyukjae was sitting in his classroom seat. On instinct he looked to the windows expecting to see the same black cat, only it wasn't there. The blonde boy sighed and turned back to the front of the class. The teacher was currently going over something about the solar system and what not. Normally Hyukjae would be paying the utmost attention, but he just couldn't bring himself to care today. 

Suddenly he felt something hit the back of his head when the teacher turned around. Looking down out the floor in confusion, Hyukjae saw a crumbled up ball of paper. He picked it up and unwrapped it, making sure the teacher was still busy writing on the board so he wouldn't get caught. 

' _Are you okay?_ '

It was just a simple question, but he already knew who it was from, and he felt touched in that moment. He looked back over his shoulder making eye contact with a worried looking Hyoyeon. He gave her a small smile and nodded his head at her in hopes that she understood that he was fine. Hyoyeon, however, did not look convinced. She quickly picked up a piece of paper and wrote big enough for him to read: ' _Tell me later._ ' It wasn't a question.

Hyukjae sighed and once again began turning to look back at the front of the class when he spotted something in his peripheral vision. His eyes locked on the school windows where he made direct eye contact with the black cat.

The blonde just didn't understand. This thing has been following him for days. Literally days. He knows in the back of his mind that cats just don't do that. Hyukjae felt like he was at his wits end.

"LEE HYUKJAE!" 

Hyukjae was startled so hard that he knocked his knees to the bottom of his desk, pulling a pained hiss from his plump lips. Quickly he looked to the front of the class where his teacher was looking at him with disappointment.

"Is my class so boring that you are already daydreaming of freedom?" The teacher mockingly asked. A few students in the class giggled at him from behind their hands and books.

"N-no, sir. I was..." He stopped. He wasn't sure what to tell his teacher that he was doing. Quickly his eyes looked back out the window, seeing the cat, and then looking back at his teacher.

The teacher caught his little glance out the window and turned to look himself. Only he saw nothing and scrunched his face up in anger before looking back at his student. 

"That's it Lee Hyukjae. You had the gall to look back outside even as I was reprimanding you? You are to stay after school and clean this class room as punishment, do you hear me?" The teacher said in a stern voice.

"Yes, sir..." Hyukjae mumbled. He wanted to chance a look again at the cat, but he knew it would just get him in more trouble.

"Let this be a lesson for the rest of you. When I am teaching you are to pay attention. Eyes up front or on your work at all times!" With that the teacher returned back to his lesson. 

When lunch time came around Hyukjae met Hyoyeon in the hallways before walking to the cafeteria. Hyoyeon looked even more worried than earlier when they were in class.

"Hyuk, what's wrong?" She asked as she linked their arms together. "I've never seen you so distracted in class. Is it about Zhou Mi?" 

Hyukjae smiled, but kept his face down as they walked, trusting Hyoyeon to make sure he didn't run into anything. "No it's not about Zhou Mi. It's just ... I saw it in the window again..." 

Hyoyeon's eyebrows raised into her hairline. She knew what Hyukjae was talking about. He had been going on about a cat following him for a few days now. 

"Hyukjae, are you sure you've been sleeping well? This whole cat thing is starting to be a bit much." She whispered so nobody else could hear. She was really worried about her friend. He was starting to sound like he was hallucinating or something. "Look I'll stay behind with--"

"HYUKJAE!" 

Both Hyukjae and Hyoyeon turned to see Sunny running up to them. When she caught up to them she quickly looped her arm with Hyukjae's unoccupied arm. She also was sporting a worried look at the blonde boy as she began to rattle off everything she was most likely holding in since she saw Hyukjae in class.

"Hyukjae are you alright? I've never seen you look so down before in class. That stupid teacher had no right to punish you! You didn't do anything wrong! If you want I can stay behind and help you clean the room!"

"Look we don't need you to tag along!" Hyoyeon said in anger, effectively getting Sunny's attention. "I'm already going to stay behind and help Hyukjae. So why don't you just run off with all your little friends and talk about all the latest gossip or something?"

Both Hyukjae and Sunny looked at Hyoyeon with shocked faces. The blonde girl has never once snapped at Sunny like that before. Hyukjae felt both Sunny and Hyoyeon grip his arms tighter. Oh no. He really didn't need this right now.

"How dare you! I was just showing some concern for Hyukjae! You always try to come in between us!" Sunny yelled back at the other girl.

"Try to come in between you? There is nothing to come in between! If anything you keep trying to tag along with Hyukjae and I!" With that Hyoyeon reached across with her arm that wasn't wrapped around Hyukjae's and pushed Sunny's shoulder. It wasn't hard enough to knock her back or anything, but it did piss her off a little more.

"Who said you could lay your hands on me!" Sunny yelled with a look Hyukjae has never seen on the sweet girl's face before. Then within the blink of an eye both girls let go of Hyukjae and lunged at each other. Each effectively grabbing a chunk of hair and pulling. It was brutal. Both girls fell to the floor swinging fists, scratching, and never once letting go of the prized chunk of hair each one snagged.

"Guys, stop!" Hyukjae tried to pull them apart as other students started to gather around them to witness the fight. "Please, stop! Hyo! Sunny! Please, just stop!" He had both of his hands in between them trying to push them apart, but it was almost like the girls had a death grip on each other. 

In a matter of minutes a few teachers were pushing their way through all the kids to get to the fight in the middle and pulling the girls apart. Hyukjae looked back and forth between the girls. They were both breathing hard, hair and uniform a mess, and giving each other looks that could out right kill. He had never seen either one of them look like this before, it was almost like he was in the twilight zone. 

Hyukjae watched as both girls were being escorted to the principal's office. He was definitely going to have to talk to Hyoyeon later.

Through out all of lunch Hyukjae didn't see Hyoyeon or Sunny. It wasn't until the second to last class of the day that both girls were being escorted back into the class room. Their hair didn't look as great as it did this morning, but it was way better than earlier. He noticed a few bandaids on both girls arms and faces. At least they didn't hurt each other too bad.

When the last class of the day ended, Hyukjae went straight to Hyoyeon's desk. "Hyo, what happened earlier? I've never seen you like that before. Are you okay?" The blonde boy asked with concern.

"I'm fine. I was just tired of that bitch never taking a fuckin' hint." She said with clear distaste, her eyes looking up to make eye contact with the other girl in question.

Hyukjae quickly got in Hyoyeon's line of sight and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Stop it, Hyo. I don't want you two fighting ever again." He tried to look at her with a stern expression but he knew it was laced with intense worry. "You could get expelled for fighting if you do it again."

"I know." The girl sighed and continued to put her things in her bag. "We have to go to the principals office right now. We have punishments after school as well now. Sorry I can't stay with you." She looked at him with regret since she had promised to help him after school.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't going to let either of you stay anyway." He said with a smile. "Just promise not to fight with her during punishments. I really don't want either of you to get expelled."

Hyoyeon smiled again at Hyukjae before getting up to leave. "I promise not to fight with her anymore." She then got a sly look on her face. "As long as you promise me you'll make my desk the best looking one in the class."

The blonde boy couldn't help but bust out laughing and pushing his best friend toward the door. "Get out of here before you get in more trouble for being late!"

With that Hyukjae was alone in the class room. He stood there for a bit wondering what he should start working on first when the door opened and the teacher who gave him his punishment walked in.

"It's good to see you actually here Lee Hyukjae." He said with an air of authority. "I'll be outside to make sure you don't leave this room until your task is complete. I want everything cleaned spotless and ready for classes on Monday. If I'm not satisfied with the work you will redo it until I deem it acceptable. Is that clear?" The teacher looked down his nose at Hyukjae waiting for a reply.

"Yes, sir." The blonde boy said timidly.

"Good. Now get to work." With that the teacher left the room leaving Hyukjae to his task.

As Hyukjae was cleaning he would glance out the window every now and then, but would never see what he was looking for. Maybe the cat finally realized that it was ruining his life slowly and decided to leave him alone. At least he hoped that was the case.

Hyukjae only had to clean the chalkboard a second time, while the teacher watched to make sure he didn't half ass it this time, before he was allowed to go home.

He texted Hyoyeon on his way home, but didn't receive a reply. He assumed she was either still at school or she was being punished at home. At that thought Hyukjae stilled. His parents probably know that he had to stay behind for punishment. The teachers always contact parents to let them know when one of their children was being disciplined. 

With dread weighing him down, Hyukjae made the journey home. When he got home his mother was waiting for him at the kitchen table. As it turned out he was right, the teacher did call about his punishment. His mother was very upset with him. She lectured about how it was his 3rd year of middle school, how he shouldn't be goofing off in class, how he needed to get into a good high school, then threatened to put him in a hagwon to ensure that he gets into a good high school. The boy was then sent to his room to do his homework, with the promise of no dinner as punishment.

Hyukjae threw his bookbag onto the floor by his desk and then fell over onto his bed with a loud sigh. Today was just shit. The only good thing was that it was Friday, which meant no school tomorrow. He laid there staring at the ceiling for a moment, wondering if he could get away with a nap before starting on his homework, but he was sure his mother would come up the stairs just as he closed his eyes to sleep. It seemed to be what his luck looked like today.

He rolled over to face the window only to stop breathing all together. His window was open, maybe his mother had done it sometime while he was at school to let fresh air in, and the cat that had been making his life hell for the passed few days was sitting there on his window sill looking at him.

The cat's tail moved fluidly as it stared at him. Did that mean cats were calm or some shit? Hyukjae had no clue, other than he himself was not calm at all. He had no idea what to do, say, anything. 

"You look terrified." The cat said.

The cat... said. The cat spoke. He saw it's mouth move to form the words. He saw it's tongue flick in odd directions and his lips, are those even lips, move to form syllables of words. Hyukjae had officially lost it.

The blond boy shoved himself out of bed, his shoulder hitting his desk, as he fell to the floor. It was only then that he realized he was stuttering out words and he pushed himself along the floor to get as far away from the cat that was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"C-cat... cat... t-t-t-tal... cat..." Hyukjae felt like he was about to hyperventilate. The cat seemed to feel the same, because it's eyes widened as it stood up to look down at him.

"Please, calm down! You need to breathe, Hyukjae. I promise I won't hurt you. Nothing bad is going to happen. You are not crazy. Just take deep breathes." The cat said in an oddly calm voice.

The cat's voice was distinctly male. Calm and very well spoken, for a cat at least. Hyukjae focusing on this seemed to catch his breath and was breathing partially normally. He was still panting in fear over the talking cat on his bed. He was extremely surprised he hadn't screamed yet.

"That's a good boy, Hyukjae. Just keep calm." Seemingly pleased that Hyukjae wasn't on the edge of hyperventilating, the cat once again took a seat on his bed.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Leeteuk." That cat, Leeteuk, said.

What the hell kind of name was Leeteuk. It was official, either Hyukjae went off the deep end after being denied dinner as a punishment or he really did take that nap and this was all a dream.

"I'm dreaming." Hyukjae said with a straight face, and surprisingly no stutter.

"You're not dreaming." Leeteuk said with a raised... eyebrow? Do cats even have eyebrows? How is this cat even making these facial expressions? "This is real and I can prove it to you pretty easy."

Hyukjae really needed to know if this was real or not. "Okay." He didn't really believe the cat. He was going to bolt up in his bed any minute now.

The cat, Leeteuk, jumped off his bed and landed at his feet with surprisingly no sound. Hyukjae stared at the cat marveling its features now that it was so close. It really was a big cat, but maybe that could be because it was a boy. The crescent fur patch on it's forehead as well as his eyes shined more gold now that he could see it better. The cat really was beautiful.

All of a sudden he screamed in pain as the cat clawed him through his black school pants. "OW! FUCK! WHY DID YOU--!!" He stopped in his angry screams, one hand holding the injured shin, to look at the cat with wide eyes. It had hurt. It still hurts. He wasn't dreaming.

The cat was looking back at him with a tilted head and his tail flicking back and forth. "Do you believe me now?" 

Hyukjae gave a short nod, still in a state of shock.

"Close your mouth, Hyukjae. Warriors can't look like that on the battle field." Leeteuk said with an air of knowing.

"Warrior? What?" The blonde looked at the cat in even more confusion than before.

"When I saw you for the first time I felt that you were one of my guardians that I've been looking for. I was so caught up in trying to decipher if you really were one of them, that I failed to move out of the way and you... well you stepped on me. Rude by the way." The cat said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Hyukjae could only think to himself how he was right that this was the cat he had stepped on a few days ago.

"I've been following you trying to read the energy you have been putting out. And I think i know which Guardian you are. I witnessed it today during that little fight at your school." The cat seemed to nod to himself as he recalled the days earlier events.

Hyukjae was scared that the cat had been there even for that, then what else had he been there for? He was also kind of disappointed that the cat didn't take the opportunity to describe the fight between Hyoyeon and Sunny as a 'cat fight'. Missed opportunities indeed.

At Hyukjae's silence the cat decided that the boy once again needed some kind of proof. Leeteuk jumped up into the air, doing a spectacular back flip, aiming to land on the boy's bed. As the cat sailed through the air a trail of sparkles and light came from it's feet. Even as Leeteuk landed on the bed they both watched as the sparkles hung in the air to slowly come together and form a compressed ball of light. The light eventually sparked and flashed away only to leave something gold and shiny hanging in the air. It stayed there for a fraction of a second before falling with a loud thunk on the bedroom floor by Hyukjae's feet.

The boy could only stare at it, not really sure what to make of it. 

"Go on. It's yours after all." The cat said with delight. Hyukjae looked up at Leeteuk and saw the pleased grin that stretched the cats face. Something that was very creepy looking.

A few minutes went by before Hyukjae finally summoned the courage to reach forward and pick the metal thing off the floor. It felt warm in his hands, as he rubbed his thumb over the moon shaped design surrounded by four different colored jewels. The gold item was about the size and shape of a belt buckle, and just to prove himself right, he reached down to clip it over his belt. It fit perfectly, but was a little gaudy when compared to his black and white school uniform.

"What does it do?" Hyukjae finally asked as he looked back up at the cat who had been watching him with a keen eye this entire time, his tail continuously flicking back and forth.

"It's so you can transform." Leeteuk said with an air of excitement. "Hold up your hand and shout 'Moon Prism Power'. You'll see what I mean." Then the cat went back to grinning at him.

Hyukjae cautiously stood up on shaking legs. He guessed there was only one way to find out what the stupid cat was talking about.

Slowly he lifted his hand up and instead of shouting said the words 'Moon Prism Power'. Nothing could have prepared him for the bright flash of light and the wind that immediately was knocked out of him. It was so strong it brought him to his hands and knees. He stayed there staring at the floor as he breathed heavily.

It took him a moment to notice his now gloved hands holding his body up on the floor. Slowly he moved back to sit on his knees so he could bring his hands closer to his face and inspect them. The gloves were white and ran up to his elbow where a ring of red elastic held it in place. Honestly they were so light and the elastic not tight at all, he hardly felt them on his hands at all. He then caught the sight of blue and red in his lap and quickly got to his feet.

His legs were covered in skin tight blue spandex and a gold stripe that ran up each side. Around his waist was a red cloth, tide with the same gold buckle he put on earlier. the cloth covered only one side of his leg with the excess dropping down from the buckle on the other side. He had on knee high red boots that had a sort of point with a white stripe, he couldn't help but notice the slight heel they had to them. His chest was covered in similar material as his pants, but white in color with embroided lines of gold. Across his chest he could feel that the material was slightly different, it was harder like armor, but it bent and moved with him. 

Hyukjae moved to his mirror so he could get a better look at himself. He almost didn't recognize himself. It wasn't that he didn't look any different, but something was preventing him for seeing that it was him he was looking at.

"It's the magic." The cat said from behind him. He turned swiftly to look at the black cat on his bed. "You can't recognize yourself right? It's magic. To conceal your identity."

Hyukjae nodded like he understood, but really he couldn't fully grasp it. He turned to look back at the mirror, his hand reaching up to trace the red choker around his neck. On the choker was a pendent similar to the buckle around his waist. On his forehead he noticed a red shining jewel that connect to gold metal that wrapped up into his hairline. He even had two crescent shaped moon earrings in each ear. Were the piercings really necessary?

Then a thought hit him. His outfit was very similar to Guardian V. There was just a few differences like colors and such, but it was definitely the same outfit.

"Am I like Guardian V?" Hyukjae asked with excitement as he turned to look at the cat on his bed.

Leeteuk looked surprised at the question for a moment before coming to his senses.

"Yes. In a way you are like Guardian V, but you are not him." Leeteuk seemed like this was a point he really wanted to get across. "You are the Guardian of the Moon."

Hyukjae found himself whispering the words the cat had spoken, "The Guardian of the Moon..." Something about it just felt right.


	3. First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those intertested I did do a terrible photoshop of Hyukjae in his Guardian of the Moon outfit. 
> 
> [Guardian of The Moon Outfit](https://imgur.com/QqAbJ1B)
> 
> I hope ya'll like it!  
> 

Hyukjae was running down a street chasing what he could only assume to be buglers. He didn't have to look down to know he was in his full Guardian of the Moon outfit. He couldn't really hear the bad guys ahead of him over the sound of his own boots hitting the pavement. The crooks took a turn around one of the many buildings forcing Hyukjae to speed up to keep up with them. Once he turned the corner however, the crooks were already tied up with Guardian V standing next to them. 

"Guardian V!" Hyukjae exclaimed as he got closer. He was in awe at being so close to his idol. "And you caught them too! You are so amazing!" 

Guardian V simply smiled at Hyukjae and then slowly began reaching up to remove his mask. Hyukjae held his breath. Guardian V was about to take off his signature eye mask just for him, this couldn't be happening. Just as Guardian V was about to remove the mask Hyukjae was abruptly woken up by a very angry cat.

The loud yell startled Hyukjae into an upright position, almost making him flip right out of his bed. All he could do was stare with wide eyes at the black cat now at the foot of his bed.

"My god, Hyukjae. I thought I would never get you up." Leeteuk mumbled a little exasperated. "That was my fifth try. Seriously..."

Leeteuk stopped speaking to just look at Hyukjae who was just staring at him now. The cat raised an eyebrow in confusion and was about to ask Hyukjae if he was alright, when suddenly the boy was yelling at him.

"Could you not have waited five more minutes! Guardian V was about to reveal his identity to me! I was going to know all his secrets!" Hyukjae leaned forward resting his head on his knees in frustration. "Stupid cat!" He grumbled into his knees.

The black cat had an offended look on his face at that statement. "Excuse me?" Leeteuk asked. "Did you just call me stupid?"

Hyukjae looked up at the cat with narrowed eyes. "Just because you can talk doesn't mean anything!"

"How rude! Not only do you step on me, but you call me stupid as well? Your friend was right! Animal abuse!" With that Leeteuk got up and jumped to the blonde boy's window and then to the tree branch outside.

Hyukjae grumbled as he scrambled up to his window leaning out to yell at the cat. "I DO NOT ABUSE ANIMALS!"

"LEE HYUKJAE!"

The boy was so startled that he knocked his head on the window in his haste to lean back in. He held the top of his head, hissing in pain, as he turned to look at his mother standing in his doorway.

"What kind of nonsense are you yelling out for the neighbors to hear? Dressed in your pajamas in the afternoon even." She gave a frustrated sigh as she put her hands on her hips. "None of them better call me to talk about this or we are going to have a talk young man. Now get dressed! Half the day has already passed, and don't forget to eat since you didn't have dinner last night." 

With that the woman turned and left.

Hyukjae rubbed his head a little before taking a seat on his bed. The boy took a glance out the window to watch the wind blow in the trees outside where the cat previously sat.

He still couldn't believe last night even happened, but he woke up this morning to a still talking cat. The boy turned to look at his night stand to see the same gold belt buckle shining back at him. He reached over to pick it up and just examine it in his hands. The metal was still warm to the touch, even after having sat on his table all night. He wondered if it was just the magic that was in it that made it feel so warm. 

Suddenly his phone made the sound of an incoming message. Quickly Hyukjae set down his belt buckle transformation thing ( _what does he even call it?_ ) before reaching for his phone. Opening it he saw it was a text from Hyoyeon.

' _Are we going to the arcade then dance practice?_ '

Honestly he was surprised Hyoyeon still even had her phone with everything that went down yesterday. He quickly texted a reply.

' _Sure! Meet you at the park in 30?_ '

It wasn't long before he received a cute thumbs up emoticon as a reply. He smiled at his phone then got up to quickly get dressed. The key to this outfit was to look good for Zhou Mi, but be comfortable because he was going to go dancing later. In the end he settled for an oversized black shirt that came down just under his butt and still hugged all the right places, with black skinnys that were loose enough around the thigh and crotch area for vigorous movement. To top it off he got his favorite black sneakers and a simple black cap. After checking himself once over in the mirror he turned to leave, but just before he closed the door he spotted the belt buckle on his bed, the gold gleaming from the sun peaking through his window.

The blonde stared at it for a moment and then finally moved to pick it up, hooking it onto his belt and rolling his shirt over it to cover it.

After eating a simple dish of meat and kimbap, Hyukjae was on his way to meet Hyoyeon in the park. His mind was on what he would say or do when he saw Zhou Mi that day bringing a small smile to his face. He was so zoned out that he almost didn't notice the cat in his path.

"Hyukjae!" Leeteuk yelled.

Hyukjae snapped to attention and quickly looked at the cat at his feet. The black cat did not look pleased with him, he was kind of getting upset that he could even gauge expressions on a cat of all things to begin with.

"You almost stepped on me. Again." That cat said in slight irritation.

"Well stop standing in my way." Hyukjae huffed and then side stepped the cat to continue on his path. 

Leeteuk quickly caught up with Hyukjae though, and walked along side him. "Where are you going? You know we have a lot of work to do." The cat asked looking at Hyukjae in curiosity.

"I'm meeting up with my best friend and we are going to the arcade." Hyukjae said with a raised brow, then stopped to cross his arms and look down at the cat. "What do you mean work?"

The black cat stopped walking as well, turning slightly to look at Hyukjae better. "You have your prism buckle right?"

Prism Buckle? Is that what they were calling it? 

"... Yeah I have it." Hyukjae muttered after a moment. "Should I have left it?"

"No! Of course not!" Leeteuk said quickly. "That buckle is very important! Keep it on you at all times!"

Leeteuk's eyes darted to the side, but then quickly looked at Hyukjae again. "Quick carry me." He said quietly and then jumped into Hyukjae's arms. Hyukjae almost didn't catch the big feline since it was so sudden. When he finally had a comfortable grip, and Leeteuk seemed to find a comfortable laying position in his arms, Hyukjae noticed someone walk passed him on the sidewalk. 

"Keep walking." The cat whispered. "We can talk like this. It won't look as suspicious."

Hyukjae gave a little nod, though his face looked more confused and scared at even holding the cat, and started walking again in the direction of the park he was meeting Hyoyeon at.

"So to answer your question," The feline continued. "You have no idea how to do anything as the Guardian of the Moon. You need training so you will be ready to fight when the time comes. On days like this, when you don't have to keep up civilian appearances, you should be looking for our Prince and your comrades." 

Hyukjae wasn't sure what to say. Maybe the black cat in his arms had told him about this last night, but he doesn't remember a bit of it. A prince? Comrades? What exactly was he fighting? He was sure that he was going to be like Guardian V and fight crooks and bad guys, putting them in jail, and becoming a hero.

"You look confused." Leeteuk whispered.

Hyukjae quickly looked down at the cat only to see him looking right back. Something in the cats eyes told him that he knew exactly what he was confused about. Maybe Leeteuk hadn't explained what he would be doing after all.

"What am I fighting? What prince and comrades?" The blonde asked swiftly.

"Let's save that for another time." Leeteuk mumbled. "It's not safe to have those kinds of conversations out in the open. Besides, isn't that your friend?" 

Hyukjae's head snapped up to see Hyoyeon jogging over to them with the most confused face.

"Lee Hyukjae, are you holding a _CAT_?" Hyoyeon all but yelled when she was finally standing next to the duo.

Hyukjae looked at the cat, then back at Hyoyeon, then back at the cat again. He didn't think of a story to explain why the sudden feline. His cover was blown! It was over before it even started!

"Wait a minute. This looks like the cat you described to me!" Hyoyeon suddenly gasped. "Hyuk! Not only does it exist, but you are keeping it? This is a Christmas miracle!" 

"What do you mean ' _Not only does it exist_ '? Did you really think I was making it up!" Hyukjae exclaimed.

"Aw, she is so cute!" Hyoyeon giggled and she scratched Leeteuk behind one of his ears.

Hyukjae couldn't help but notice the sudden sour face on the cat and it made him grin. 

"Yeah, she is pretty cute, so I decided to keep her!" Hyukjae said as he made eye contact with Leeteuk.

Leeteuk's face, however, got dark really fast. Suddenly the cat hissed and growled as it wiggled its body to get away from the two humans. After getting one good scratch in on Hyukjae's hand, causing the blonde to cry out in pain, the cat was bounding down the street. Where he was going Hyukjae could only guess, but he was sure he would see the cat again that night.

Suddenly Hyoyeon was punching him in the arm.

"How could you just let your cat go like that! What if she gets hit or something!" She yelled, punching him in the arm once again for good measure.

"Leeteuk will be fine! He'll find his way back sometime tonight I'm sure!" Hyukjae yelled back, trying to cover his arms from Hyoyeon's punches.

Hyoyeon suddenly stopped and looked at Hyukjae confused. Hyukjae also uncurled himself from his defensive position to look at Hyoyeon equally confused.

"What?" He asked.

"It's actually a boy and you named him." She stated more than asked.

Hyukjae wasn't sure what to say. Technically he didn't have anything to do with Leeteuk's name. If it were up to him, he probably would have named the cat Lucky or Asshole. Maybe Lucky Asshole. Heh. Lucky Asshole.

Suddenly he was being punched again.

"AH! Quit it Hyo!" He yelled rubbing his arm. "That shit hurts! You keep hitting the same spot!"

"I still can't get over you having a cat. Even better the one that's been tormenting you for days!" Hyoyeon said with a grin as she reached over to loop arms with Hyukjae. 

Hyukjae made a face as he was being dragged down the street in the direction of the arcade, all the while Hyoyeon would squeal over the black cat and gush about how cute his name was. At least Hyoyeon was accepting Leeteuk pretty well. He didn't really have to make anything up like he thought he would. On their walk to the arcade Hyukjae made sure to question Hyoyeon about what happened yesterday. Turns out the girl is basically stuck in afterschool punishments with Sunny for the rest of the month. Together. It was an agreement between the school and the parents to get the girls to 'get along' or something. Hyoyeon was pretty pissed about it.

It wasn't long before they were standing in front of the arcade. There was still a lot of people there, seeing as the game was released just yesterday, but it wasn't as bad. The two friends stepped inside looking around for Zhou Mi. It took a while but they quickly found him trying to get one of the game machines working again.

"Hey, Zhou Mi!" Hyoyeon yelled out excitedly as they walked up to him.

Zhou Mi looked up in surprise then smiled at the pair. "Hey, you two. Decided to try out the new game today?"

"And to say ' _Hi_ ' to you as well." Hyukjae said with a shy smile.

Zhou Mi chuckled as he got up to ruffle Hyukjae's hair. "You are just so cute, Hyukjae! If only I could steal you as my brother from Sora!" Hyukjae pouted slightly at that before he was dragged away by the Chinese man.

"Here is an open machine of the new game. Try it out and let me know what you think! I'll come back around to see how you guys are doing." With that Zhou Mi took off back to the broken machine.

Hyukjae grumbled as he took a seat in front of the arcade machine. Hyoyeon could only giggle.

"Don't worry, Hyuk. All you have to do is show him you are more than just little brother material... Unless he is into that kink then I guess..." Before Hyoyeon could even finish her train of thought Hyukjae was punching her in her arm.

"Don't you dare! You sick perv!" Hyukjae grumbled and turned back to the game, Hyoyeon cackling the entire time.

The two friends took turns playing the game, Hyoyeon with the highest score so far, as they waited for Zhou Mi to get back to them. 

The game was a typical side-scroller. You mash the fire button and shoot down enemies and avoid getting hit. Kind of boring in Hyukjae's opinion, but whatever. He would probably love anything as long as Guardian V's name was attached to it.

"Hey, who let the cat in here?"

"Someone get that thing out of here!"

Suddenly there was a lot of commotion that quickly got the two friend's attention. Just as Hyukjae turned around to see what was going on, his lap was filled with a certain black cat.

"Leeteuk, what are you doing here?" Hyukjae hissed in surprise. 

"Hyukjae, is this your cat?" Zhou Mi asked as he came up to the pair.

Hyukjae looked flustered at Zhou Mi, he wasn't sure what to say or do. One of the other arcade employees walked up to them with a stern look on his face.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to take that cat outside. No pets allowed in the arcade."

"R-right. Sorry." Quickly Hyukjae gathered Leeteuk in his arms and bolted for the door. He had to look down as he felt everyone's eyes following him out the door. Once out Hyukjae continued around a corner so he wasn't directly out in the open of people walking the streets and proceeded to yell at the black feline in his arms.

"How could you just go in the arcade like that!? Do you know how embarrassed I was? What if I'm banned from the arcade now? I'll never forgive you!" The blonde boy frowned at the cat, but Leeteuk simply looked back at him with a not so friendly expression. "Why aren't you saying anything!?"

"Cats don't talk, Hyuk." Hyoyeon said from beside him.

Hyukjae nearly had a heart attack. He completely forgot about Hyoyeon.

"I... I knew that." Hyukjae mumbled. "I was just really mad is all..."

Hyoyeon laid a hand on his shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look. She then moved to scoop the cat out of his arms and hold him for herself. Leeteuk looked extremely comfortable in Hyoyeon's arms.

"Good news though, you aren't banned from the arcade." Hyoyeon said with a giggle. "Zhou Mi said that the cat came in by himself, so it didn't count as you bringing the cat in. What was his name again? Angel? You should totally name him Angel! He is such a sweetheart!"

Leeteuk looked so pleased with everything Hyoyeon was saying. Not to mention the way the girl was scratching him behind his ear.

"His name is Leeteuk." He wanted to add that the feline was no angel, but kept quiet. "We can't go back in there, and I didn't even say ' _bye_ ' to Zhou Mi..." Hyukjae's shoulders slumped as he spoke.

"Aw, I'll hold this cute baby while you go tell Zhou Mi bye." Hyoyeon said with a smile.

Hyukjae's expression lit up. "Thanks, Hyo!"

But just as Hyukjae started to move back out of the alleyway they were in, Leeteuk started making a fuss. The cat hissed and wiggled forcing Hyoyeon to let him go. The moment the cat was free he bounded over to Hyukjae and jumped up his body until he was perched on the boy's shoulders.

"Well," Hyoyeon said with a little shock in her voice. "I guess I'll go tell Zhou Mi 'bye' for you. Looks like Leeteuk only wants you."

When Hyukjae was sure Hyoyeon was out of ear shot he began yelling at the cat once again. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the boy made sure to give the cat his angriest face.

"I need you to come with me." The cat said quickly. "Find a way to ditch your friend."

"Ditch my... What the hell? No, I am not ditching Hyoyeon! I don't care what your reason is!" Hyukjae exclaimed.

"Find a way to ditch her. Now." Leeteuk's voice, however, left no room for argument. Whatever he wanted he meant it.

A few minutes later, Hyoyeon was coming around the corner toward the pair. "Zhou Mi said he understands us leaving on such short notice. Hopefully the dance studio is cool with a cat coming in." She said with a smile. "Maybe I should call in advance just to be sure." She said as she pulled out her phone to do just that.

"A-actually, Hyo." Hyukjae said nervously. "My mom called while you were gone. I need to head home. Maybe we can hang tomorrow?" 

Hyoyeon looked upset and let out a huff. "Why? Your mom has the worst timing!" 

Hyukjae had a nervous chuckle as he spoke. "I have no idea, but she sounded urgent..." 

The cat on his shoulders silently nudged him. When the boy looked over at the cat, Leeteuk was staring down at his arms expectantly. Making a wild guess, Hyukjae held his arms out for the cat to jump into them. Leeteuk beamed as he gently moved from Hyukjae's shoulders to the boys open arms, making himself comfortable.

Hyoyeon sighed and crossed her arms. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Today just wasn't our day."

Hyukjae nodded as he watched Hyoyeon leave. 

"Are you happy now?" The boy mumbled as he looked at the cat in his arms with a frown.

"Very. We can't waste time though, I need you to follow my directions and quickly." Leeteuk said with urgency.

Hyukjae did just that. He followed the directions the cat quietly whispered to him until it landed him in front of a jewelry store. The place wasn't new. Hyukjae had seen it every now and then when he walked passed it to go to the arcade, but why would Leeteuk lead him here?

"Go around to the back." The cat whispered to him.

The boy quickly went around the building so he was at least off the street and away from the eyes of passerbyers.

"Why are we here?" Hyukjae asked as the black cat jumped from his arms.

"You don't feel that?" Leeteuk asked with a confused tilt of his head.

Hyukjae looked back at the cat equally as confused. He didn't feel anything really. It was a little colder than normal back here, but nothing truly noticeable.

"It's a little cold?" Hyukjae questioned.

Leeteuk huffed before walking off to inspect more of the building. The feline examined everything from the trash can to the back door. What he was looking for Hyukjae wasn't sure.

"What are we doing?" Hyukjae finally asked. "Someone is going to come out here and yell at us for loitering."

"Hyukjae, there is an evil presence here." The cat said seriously. "Something is here and we need to find out what."

The feline turned to look at Hyukjae, his gold eyes shining with something that made a shiver run up the boy's spine. 

"Listen to me Hyukjae. I know you haven't been taking me seriously, but I need you to do everything I say. This is a serious matter." The black cat took a few steps forward still holding Hyukjae's gaze. It unnerved him. It reminded him of all the times he would catch Leeteuk staring at him for the past few days.

"I can't go in this building without drawing too much attention, so I need you to go in for me." Leeteuk didn't wait for Hyukjae to give his two cents before moving on. "You are not going to argue out of this. You have to go in there and just survey the place for me. Find the evil presence here, but Hyukjae," With this Leeteuk's gaze turned dark. "Do. Not. Engage. Do you understand me? I want you to just look, find the cause of this evil energy, but do not fight it. You are not ready to fight, do you understand me?"

Why would he want to fight in the first place? Leeteuk was scaring him. What he was saying to do sounded so simple, but the way he was looking at him and speaking was just making him want to run home and throw this stupid buckle in the Han River and never see it again.

"Do you understand me, Lee Hyukjae?" Leeteuk said jolting Hyukjae out of his thoughts.

The boy simply nodded, still feeling jittery from his gradually building nerves.

"You should be fine. If anything does happen, just get out of there." The black cat said with a nod of his head.

There was a moment of silence before Hyukjae opened his mouth to speak.

"How will I know what I'm looking for?" The boy asked worried.

"I trust your instincts. You'll know." Leeteuk nodded again. "Now hurry and get in there before they realize we are out here."

Hyukjae took a moment to gather his nerves before he finally walking back around the building to the front door. Again he paused. Could he really go in there? Leeteuk made this seem so important. What if something really was in there? What is it they are really fighting? 

"Excuse me." 

Hyukjae snapped out of his trance, quickly mumbling an apology as an older woman walked passed him to go into the jewelry store. Watching as the woman walked in so easily through the automatic door gave him some sort of courage to do so himself. The boy gradually stepped in and to the side, so that he would be out of the way of the door. He took a moment just standing there to look around the room. It wasn't very big but seemed to go on forever with it's many glass tables show casing their jewelry. There was only about 3 or 4 customers in the room besides himself, which made him uneasy. There wasn't a lot of people to make himself unnoticed, so whatever was in here probably already saw him walk in and was looking at him right now.

Just the thought of something watching him was starting to scare him, but then he remembered not to draw attention to himself, and was worrying himself more that he was showing how scared he was to even be in that building.

"Do you need help looking for anything, sir?" A woman kindly asked from behind one of the many tables.

Hyukjae nearly jumped out of his skin from being startled by the woman.

"Uh, no. No, I'm f-fine. I mean..." He was so fucked. So very, very fucked, and he could feel it, and he didn't know what to do, and that thing was going to find him, and he was going to be so dead, so very, very dead. "... I'm buying something for my... mom... My mom's birthday."

"Oh, how sweet!" The woman exclaimed. "Let me show you some of our collection!" 

Hyukjae slowly nodded as he walked over toward the table the woman was standing behind. As he walked toward her, he walked passed a woman casually cleaning one of the counters on the other side of the room, but something about her made him look at her. She looked normal, she was pretty and had long black hair. But something was wrong.

He was now standing in front of the woman who originally spoke to him, she was going on excitedly about jewels that his mother was sure to love, but in the back of his mind he was thinking of that other woman. He wanted to look over at her, to get a better look. As he had walked passed her that cold air he felt, even outside, was a hundred times worse. It wasn't cold in the sense that it made him shiver, but it hit him in his core. He could feel it curling in his stomach and spreading across his skin and down his spine. The only word Hyukjae could describe it with was cold. 

Was she what he was looking for? What else was he supposed to find? From what he could gather he was done here. 

"Sir?" The woman who was trying to sell him something reached over to touch his hand. "Are you okay, sir? You look a bit pale."

"I-I'm good. I should probably get home now." He said startled. Maybe he should just leave and report to Leeteuk that there was a woman here that made his skin crawl in the worst way. "Maybe I'll come back t-tomorrow and buy something." He was not planning to ever come back.

The boy quickly turned to leave, not waiting for the sales woman to say anything, but just as he turned he made direct eye contact with the cold black haired woman.

The look she gave him froze him on the spot. The color of her eyes was so deep and dark that they looked like voids, empty of any emotion, like she was dead. Hyukjae felt like he couldn't move, but she did. 

While holding eye contact with Hyukjae, she slowly walked around the table, dragging her perfectly manicured nails across the glass as she did so. The boy felt his breathing gradually quicken as his nerves shot through the roof. All he could hear in his ears was his heart beating. All he could feel was his fingers trembling. He wasn't just scared, he was terrified.

The woman was now across from him leaning against the table she previously was on the other side of. She stared at him for what felt like minutes before a smirk split across her face. 

Suddenly all of the glass in the room, tables and all, cracked and shattered. 

Hyukjae seemed to be able to get his feet moving as he bolted for the door, but suddenly the security gate to the store fell blocking off the exit. Hyukjae was sure he was on the verge of hyperventilating now. He turned to look around him, people were screaming and ducking down under the tables, except for that black haired woman.

Her eyes were still on Hyukjae except now the black in her iris had spread to cover her whole eye. The way she was looking at him told him that she knew he was special. He wondered if she could feel him the same way he felt her. He was going to kick the shit out of Leeteuk if he knew that this would happen.

The woman suddenly threw her hand into the air, startling Hyukjae enough for him to fall backwards on to his behind. He watched as a bluish light started to float from everyone in the room, including himself, to congregate in her raised hand. Whatever she was doing it made him feel tired and weak, not to mention it hurt, a lot. He heard some of the other people in the room screaming and moaning in pain and decided he had no choice.

He knows Leeteuk said not to fight, but there was no other way. He was locked in here, with others who were also being hurt, it was either he do this or they all die.

"Moon Prism Power!" 

The bright flash of light the comes with his transformation was bright enough to startle the woman into stopping her attack. She stepped back looking at the now transformed boy in the middle of the room.

Hyukjae, The Guardian of the Moon, stood quickly on shaky feet. He felt like he had a lot more energy and wasn't tired at all. This form, for whatever reason, made him feel so much stronger even though it just seemed like a simple costume change. Quickly he took a look around at the others who were here, and a few were passed out while some where laying on the floor moaning in pain. 

"So you're the one who has been disturbing us." The woman said with the most demonic voice the boy had ever heard.

The Moon Guardian snapped his head up to look at the woman only to quickly cover his mouth from vomiting. She was changing into something that definitely matched the voice she spoke with.

Her skin was sinking in, becoming leathery and wrinkled, making her bones so prominent that she looked like a skeleton. Her mouth split wide across her face, letting blood drip down the corners from the new change, to show sharp elongated teeth. The simple business suit she wore to sell jewelry in suddenly started turning black and ruffled, like it was burned and aged in a split second. Her hair was still long and black, but seemed thinner and not as healthy as it looked when she was human. Her eyes were now sunken in like the sockets of a skull. They were completely black giving the impression that nothing was there. With the change came the sudden smell of death. It filled the room almost suffocating the Guardian of the Moon. 

"RUN!!" 

The Moon Guardian jerked his head in the direction of the sudden yell. In a small window, near the ceiling of the room, stood Leeteuk looking panic stricken.

"RUN! _RUN, PLEASE!_ " The cat yelled almost desperately.

The boy turned his head back to look at the creature only to see it sailing through the air straight for him at inhuman speeds. The blonde tensed up, not knowing what to do, as he watched the creature come right for him. Suddenly the creature made an ungodly noise and reared back to grab at it's face. It was only then that he noticed Leeteuk was clawing at the creature's face.

The Guardian of the Moon was entranced as he watched Leeteuk avoid the creatures hands that were grabbing for him. He had never seen a cat fuck up a person this bad before, let alone some kind of demon.

Suddenly the creature managed to get a hold of one of the cats legs and wasted no time before it threw Leeteuk with all it's might at a far wall. The cat hit the wall with a sickening sound and then bounced off to hit the floor unmoving.

The boy was shocked still, sitting on the floor, staring at the unmoving cat.

The creature let out a wicked scream as it reached forward to grab the Guardian of the Moon. She swiftly got her thin long fingers around the boy's neck lifting him off the ground and closer to her face. The warrior choked and struggled as he was being lifted into the air. He looked back at her in fear but noticed the small cuts across her face that Leeteuk and done not moments ago. 

The Guardian of the Moon looked back over in the direction of the fallen cat, only to see him still unmoving. His heart constricted at the thought that Leeteuk was now dead, that he had died trying to protect him. 

With a burst of strength the Guardian of the Moon used both his legs to kick the creature in the stomach. The force was enough to get the creature to let him go as well and fling her across the room into one of the jewelry tables. 

The warrior fell to the floor holding his neck and coughing as he tried to get some air back into his lungs. The creature recovered a lot faster than himself however. Soon he was grabbed by his arm and thrown through the air into another table of jewelry. He groaned in pain as he rolled to try and get back up, only the creature was there again to grab his head and smash it into a nearby wall. She let go as he sunk down to his knees in pain. 

"This is it?" She all but hissed and screeched at the same time. "This is all you can do? You've caused us so much trouble and this is all you can do!? I will be rewarded graciously when I bring back your corpse!!" She then raised a hand with long sharp claws.

All the guardian could do was watch as she poised to bring her hand down for the kill.

" _Earthen Grasp!_ " 

Suddenly the ground below the monster opened up and within the blink of an eye raised to entrap the monster, but just as fast the monster flew out of the trap. Suddenly a man was crouching down in front of the Guardian of the Moon, shaking him by the shoulder.

"Hey, can you move?" The man asked urgently. He was dressed similarly to himself except for a few color variations. His pants were black with gold and white along the sides. The sash around his waist was also black, but the underside was red, and clipped together with a pendent that almost looked like a gold cross but rounder. from under his sash was a gold chain that connected to what looked like a watch in the shape of a sun or a star. He had the same white chest piece and gloves combo, but instead of red and blue like his own, this man's was all black. What was different from himself however was that instead of knee high boots, this man had boots like looked similar to army boots. He also had a white mask on his face that only covered his eyes. It seemed like it was held on by the gold band on his head with the simple black jewel at it's center.

"Don't tell me you were just running around dressed like this." The guy mumbled as he evaluated the Moon Guardian's state. "Fuckin Guardian V fanboys."

" _YOU!_ " Came the demonic screech from the monster on the other side of the room. "YOU'RE THE ONE!"

Both boys looked up in her direction to see her with her hands outstretched flying toward them. The newcomer was way faster on his feet than the Guardian of the Moon was. Quickly he grabbed the wounded warrior and flung him and himself out of the way of the oncoming attack.

"If you're not a real guardian then get out of here! You are just dead weight!" The man yelled at him before turning to the creature.

The Guardian of the Moon hated that in his dazed state, from having his head smashed against a wall, he took the time to notice the other's muscled arms and well defined thighs as they flexed and moved to attack the monster before them. 

" _Earthen Spike!_ "

Suddenly the ground shook as a giant spike came up out of the ground aiming to stab right through the creature. However the creature was too fast and managed to move out of the way of the attack. 

"Fuck..." The guy mumbled to himself before he got up and sprinted right at the creature lifting a fist to deliver a blow right to it's face. The creature screeched and made a grab for the new comer's arm, only the man was too fast and this time threw a fist into the creature's gut. The creature doubled over, but recovered quickly and made to stab through the man's chest, only to miss and instead cut into his arm.

The man hissed and backed off to put some space between him and the creature. 

During the fight the Moon Guardian crawled his way to where the black cat was still laying on the floor. The cat had blood coming out of his nose and mouth, but as the guardian carefully lifted the cat closer to himself, he heard him take in shallow breathes. The guardian's heart picked up pace at the realization that Leeteuk was still alive.

"Leeteuk! Leeteuk wake up please!" The boy pleaded. He held him close and felt tears falling out of his eyes, to mix with the blood that was pouring out of his own nose from the monster slamming his face into the wall.

If only he had run away sooner. If only he had listened to Leeteuk.

Suddenly he heard a pained yell as he jerked his head to look at the scene before him. The man was now being held in the air by his neck, blood dripping down one of his arms, but unlike when the Moon Guardian was being held, the creatures arms were stretched out giving the other no chance to kick his way free.

The Guardian of the Moon watched as the man was slowly being strangled to death. He didn't know what he could do. He had no training in this form and had no special abilities. Quickly he put Leeteuk down gently against one of the walls, so he would be out of danger, and ran at the monster. He would not leave anyone here to die even if he couldn't fight.

He launched himself at the monster and raised his fist and brought it down as hard as he could on the monster's face. It shrieked and released the man in the air. It turned to look at him with it's empty eyes and raised it's hand with extended claws. Before the strike, the Moon Guardian turned to move out of the way. He wasn't quick enough and was caught on the cheek by one of the claws.

The blonde warrior rolled out of the way, ignoring the burning sting in on his cheek, and then looked up at the creature who was receiving another punch in the face courtesy of the other man. The Moon Guardian reached up to quickly wipe the sweat from his brow. As his hand passed over the tiara across his forehead it caused a bright flash of light to emit from the item. He felt a warm sensation as suddenly the same tiara that was on his forehead simply blinked off and was now hovering in his hand in a bright golden disk form.

The man in black caught sight of the golden disk in the Moon Guardian's hand and knew what needed to be done. Quickly he ran up and punched the creature once again causing it to hit the floor. The creature was quick in getting back up, but the moment the man had finished landing the punch he was already poised to bring a spike of the earth up, flexing his muscles as the magic coursed through him, to pierce the creature.

It managed to stab the creature through the shoulder holding her in place.

"Quick!" He yelled as he turned to look at the stunned Moon Guardian. "Throw it!"

The Moon Guardian looked from the man, back to the floating warm disk in his hands, and then up at the creature that was currently lifting itself off the now bloodied spike.

Wasting no more time, the Guardian of the Moon reared back his hand and threw the disk at the creature. The disk hit the creature right in the abdomen, not exactly where the boy was aiming, but it seemed to do the trick. The creature screamed a horrid blood curdling scream as the disk slowly sawed through it. 

The two watched as the disk passed through, getting stuck on the spine of the creature, before finally breaking though and slicing the creature in half. The moment the disk finished passing through it stopped spinning and fell to the floor back in the shape of the tiara that used to be on the Moon Guardian's forehead. As for the creature it stayed suspended in the air for a moment before falling to the floor in two pieces with a sickening noise. Suddenly the body simply turned to ash and vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

Both boys stood there bloody and breathing heavy for a few minutes before the one in black spoke up.

"So I guess you really are a guardian." He said tiredly.

The Moon Guardian looked up at him and took this time to really look at him. The other was very handsome, even with the blood and dirt on his face. He had short dark brown hair that looked amazing even in it's current disheveled state. 

"I'm... I'm the Guardian of the Moon." The boy said quietly. Suddenly feeling shy.

"Guardian of the Moon, huh?" The other said with a small smile. "I'm the Guardian of the Earth."

The Guardian of the Earth? Maybe this was one of his comrades that Leeteuk was talking about. Suddenly The Moon Guardian's eyes opened wide as he remembered the injured cat. Quickly he sprinted over to the fallen cat and lifted him in his arms trying to shake him awake. The Earth Guardian saw him run over to care for, what he assumed, was one of the other victims in the store, but didn't really pay attention to it as he moved to check on some of the victims himself.

Nobody was dead, which was a huge plus from all the other times the Earth Guardian had come across those monsters in these situations. However they were unconscious and were not responding. From outside he could already hear commotion from crowds of people, and worse, the sirens of police vehicles.

Not wasting time the Earth Guardian got up to start for the back door, when he remembered the other guardian. "Hey, we need to get out of here. The police are going to swarm this place any minute."

The Moon Guardian looked at him in confusion, but nodded and followed him out the back door. He watched as the Earth Guardian was quick, jumping onto a wall then onto the roof of a nearby building, as if it were nothing. It was then that the Moon Guardian heard the sirens and quickly ran to follow the other Guardian. 

It was easy. He jumped like it was nothing. He went from roof top to roof top like he was playing a simple game of hopscotch. Soon the Earth Guardian came to a stop and turned to look at him cradling the black cat. The guardian raised a brow but said nothing about the cat. 

"We should part ways here." Was all the other said.

"But arn't we..." The Moon Guardian wasn't really sure what to say. "... Friends?" Maybe that wasn't the best choice of words.

"No, we are not." The other guardian said casually. "Maybe not even allies. We shall see in the future." And with that the Earth Guardian took off in another direction across the roof tops. 

The Moon Guardian watched him go for a moment before hoping down from the building to stand in the ally between the buildings. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment suddenly feeling all of the power rush out of him. It felt like he was punched in the stomach and lost all of his air. When he opened his eyes he was once again in his civilian clothes. The only proof he had of his earlier fight was the dried blood around his nose, the cut across his cheek, and the still unconscious and wounded cat in his arms.

He looked at Leeteuk again with a sad expression, wanting nothing more than to cry over the wounded cat, feeling it was his fault he was like this. That he almost died. Instead he hugged the cat close and turned to run in the direction of his home. He wanted to get there as fast as he could and nurse the cat back to health.


	4. Welcome Home

Hyukjae paid no mind to the people he passed as they stared at the wounds and blood on his face. He didn't care how many of them asked him if he was alright, he could only concentrate on getting home and hoping that Leeteuk would make it. The black cat was still limp and unresponsive, and it worried Hyukjae. 

The blonde boy was lucky that when he got home nobody was there. He didn't think of an excuse yet for not only the cat, but his wounds. Once inside, Hyukjae bolted straight for his room. The boy gently laid Leeteuk down on his bed, uncaring of the blood and dirt that was getting on his sheets. He put one of his hands carefully on the cat's side feeling as Leeteuk took in breaths, just for proof that he was still alive.

Hyukjae took in a shaky breath before getting up and pacing his room. What exactly was he going to do here? He knew next to nothing about caring for an animal, let alone a cat. As Hyukjae turned to continue his pacing, his eyes caught the mirror and he took in his own appearance. It was no wonder people on the street seemed so concerned. The blood on his nose had dried, but it was smeared and looked dirty and awful. The blood on his cheek from the cut, had gone all the way down to his neck, still in the drying process.

Quickly the boy removed his black shirt and went to the washroom to clean his wounds. There was nothing he could do to hide the deep cut, or the darkening skin of a bruise around his nose, but he could at least get rid of the blood. 

He needed to think of something to tell his parents. Not only for his appearance but the cat as well. Would they even let him keep Leeteuk? They've never really had a family pet before, not that Leeteuk was a pet per say. Saving those thoughts for another time, Hyukjae got a wet wash cloth and went back to the still unconscious cat. 

The boy carefully cleaned the blood off Leeteuk's face, trying to get it off his fur without being too rough. After he decided the cat was as clean as he was going to get, Hyukjae then put on a new shirt and came to rest on his bed. He watched as the cat's body moved up and down in a deep sleep, it suddenly made his own exhaustion hit him hard. He wanted to sleep as well, but he wanted to watch over Leeteuk, to make sure he was okay.

After a moment of watching, he decided to carefully pick up with black cat and laid in bed with the surprisingly comfortable weight of the feline resting on his chest. Hyukjae carefully brought a hand up to gently pet Leeteuk. He was surprised at how comfortable and warm he felt in that moment, and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

Hyukjae slowly woke to something gently prodding at his cheek and chin. Suddenly becoming fully awake, the boy almost bolted up, but remembered the wounded cat and instead looked down at the feline on his chest. Leeteuk was looking back at him with tired golden eyes.

"Hyukjae," The cat said with a hoarse voice. "Are you okay?"

The boy was confused. It wasn't him that the cat should be worried about.

"I should be asking you that." Hyukjae said with a bit of worry in his tone. He reached his hand up and gently ran his fingers from in between Leeteuk's ears, down his neck, and in between his shoulder blades, only to lift his hand and repeat the process. Leeteuk didn't seem to mind this tender attention that the boy was showing him, as his eyes slowly slipped shut and he savored the moment.

"I feel like I've been hit by a car." The black cat said after a moment.

"You might as well have been. I was really worried." Hyukjae said as they eventually drifted into a comfortable silence. 

Hyukjae was sure Leeteuk had fallen back asleep when suddenly the feline spoke up.

"What happened after I was knocked out?" Leeteuk mumbled.

Hyukjae laughed a bit. Leeteuk seemed so concerned with him. Maybe the cat was actually blaming himself for all the events that went down earlier today.

"It's not your fault you know." Hyukjae spoke quietly, causing Leeteuk to open his eyes and look at him. The cat looked like he wanted to say something against it, but Hyukjae beat him to it. "You warned me and everything. You told me to run at the first sign of danger, but I kind of froze up." He paused for a moment. "You even jumped in and fought that thing. You were pretty amazing for a cat. I'm just worried you lost one of your lives doing that."

Leeteuk closed his eyes again as a small laugh was forced out of him because of the boy's joke. He still blamed himself, but he would let it go for now.

"Tell me what happened after my heroics." The cat prodded again for Hyukjae to tell the story.

"That thing tried to kill me. Started choking me." Hyukjae paused as he recalled the events. It was scary to think about how he could have died earlier that day. "But I started fighting back, and I kicked it... but that thing, it was on me again so fast. It grabbed me and threw me into a wall." Hyukjae paused again looking at Leeteuk, the cat's eyes were trained on him as it listened intently. 

"It was going to kill me right there." The boy said quietly as he remembered the long claws poised to come down on him. "I was frozen. I couldn't do anything."

Hyukjae paused again, though his hand never stopped petting the cat on his chest. In that moment Leeteuk inched himself closer and nudged the top of his head across Hyukjae's chin. The blonde boy was startled at first, but a small smile came to his face. 

"I was saved by another guardian." He mumbled into Leeteuk's fur. He was so soft now that he thought about it. However this statement caused the black cat to jerk his head back to look at him in the eyes.

"A guardian?" The cat asked with slight bewilderment.

"Yes, he called himself the Guardian of Earth. We ended up fighting the thing together. I dealt the killing blow with my crown thing. Then we parted ways and I came straight here." Hyukjae said, finishing up the rest of the story.

The boy watched as Leeteuk seemed to think heavily on what he said. This appearance of another guardian must mean something. After another moment of silence, Hyukjae spoke again.

"Leeteuk," He murmured as he dragged his thumb across the golden crescent fur patch on the cat's forehead. "Can you tell me about the Prince? You said I have to find him, why?"

The feline seemed to snap out of his thoughts at this question and looked at the boy for a moment. 

"That thing you fought was a servant of the Dark Kingdom." Leeteuk said with a serious voice. "The Dark Kingdom is trying to find our Prince as well, to kill him. We have to either find our Prince or stop the Dark Kingdom before they find him."

Hyukjae had so many questions for the black cat laying on his chest, but never got a chance to ask them as the door was suddenly swung open.

"Lee Hyukjae, have you been in bed all day? What am I going to-" His mother suddenly cut herself off as she got a look at her son's face. "What happened to you!?"

The boy's mother quickly went closer with a worried look, wanting to put her hands on his face to inspect further, but it was then that she noticed something else. 

"Is that a cat!?" She screeched in bewilderment. "Hyukjae why is that in your room? I hope you weren't expecting to keep it. You know how your father feels about pets."

Hyukjae did not think this far ahead. His wounds, the cat, all of it. How was he going to explain this. He sat up slowly clutching Leeteuk to himself getting ready to say something, anything, when he was cut off by his mother.

"I expect you downstairs with that cat. Your father needs to be part of this conversation as well." And with that his mother turned around and went out of his room.

The blonde boy turned to look down at the cat in his arms with a worried look only to see Leeteuk looking back at him.

"What are we going to do?" Hyukjae asked quickly. They had to come up with something or his mom was going to be back up there to yell at him and any chance he may have of keeping Leeteuk was going to go right out the window.

"Make something up." Leeteuk whispered, since his mother conveniently left the door to his room open.

"Like what?" The boy asked again. Leeteuk got a look in his eyes and relayed his idea. Hyukjae didn't think it was going to work, but what options did he really have.

Quickly, and carefully because of Leeteuk's wounds, Hyukjae made his way downstairs carrying the black cat. He expected to see everyone around the dinner table, as he walked by it, but nobody was there. It made him wonder just what time it was and how long had he been asleep. He then walked into the TV room where his father sat listening to his mother explain that they need to have a ' _family discussion_ '.

Hyukjae's father turned to look at the boy the moment he stepped into the room, his eyes widening at the wounds on his face, then trailing to the cat for a brief moment, only to go back up and look at his face. 

"Hyukjae, what happened? Did you get into a fight?" His father asked worriedly as he got up to get a closer inspection of his face. His mother was right behind the older man also getting a look at the cuts and bruises on his face.

"Was it because of..." His mother started to say, but then cut herself off looking uncomfortable. Hyukjae knew what she wanted to say. They think he was beat up because he is gay.

"No, I didn't get into a fight." Hyukjae said. "Well, kind of." He then added as an after thought.

Both his parents held their breath as they waited for their son to continue.

"I... I fought off some dogs from attacking this cat." Hyukjae hesitated in his lie, he hated lying, but quickly spat it out to get it over with.

To say that his parents looked dumbfounded would have been an understatement. They looked so confused, and like clockwork, both turned their eyes to the wounded cat in their son's arms. Hyukjae's father frowned at the cat then looked back to his son.

"You don't plan to keep this cat do you?" Hyukjae's father asked.

Hyukjae looked a little crestfallen. He knew it was a long shot about getting his parents to keep Leeteuk, but he was going to continue to try anyway, and nodded his head stiffly at his father's question.

"Hyukjae," His father said with a sigh, almost sounding sympathetic that he had to turn his son down. "You know we don't have the time to keep a pet around the house."

His father turned to reclaim his spot on the sofa and looked up at Hyukjae expectantly. Taking the hint, Hyukjae quickly went to sit beside his father, his mother taking a seat on the other side of Hyukjae.

"Son, I'm sure this cat is very thankful to you for saving it's life, but if we kept it we would have to get it's shots and take it to the vet all the time for check ups." At this his father set his hand on Hyukjae's shoulder in a firm grasp. "Not only that, but there is food, water, and even cat litter. Pets require a lot of maintenance, care, love, and money. You can't just keep it and then ignore it."

"I would never ignore Leeteuk!" Hyukjae suddenly said with determination. Beside him, his mother gasped.

"Oh, honey. He named the cat already." She said with an air of adoration.

His father's face set into another frown, as if he was thinking about if they should give the cat a try or save themselves from the expenses. Suddenly Leeteuk shakily picked himself out of Hyukjae's arms, and maneuvered himself the short distance into the father's lap, where he laid down and gave a soft mewl.

Both Hyukjae and his father were very surprised at Leeteuk's actions. There was a moment of pause where nobody moved, except for Leeteuk who gave another soft mewl, then slowly Hyukjae's father raised his hand and started to gently pet the black cat on his lap.

"B-be careful. He is really hurt..." Hyukjae managed to get out, after being surprised again by his dad petting the feline.

There was silence as the father continued to pet Leeteuk with a soft look on his face. Beside him, mother and son just looked on in wonder of what was going to happen next. Then all three heard a soft purring noise, causing them to look down at the black cat.

Hyukjae didn't really think Leeteuk was capable of making real cat noises. It was almost unreal hearing them when he was so used to the cat talking. How fucked up was he that hearing cat noises out of a cat was weird to him? He needed another nap.

"Look at that patch of fur on his forehead." His mother suddenly said. "He is such a pretty thing, it would be a shame to throw it out."

Now Hyukjae was sure he was in the twilight zone. He turned with wide eyes to look at his mother who was smiling sweetly at him as if to say she was on team cat. His father didn't say anything, however he continued to pet the still purring cat. It wasn't till some moments later when he finally spoke up.

"What did you name him again?" His father asked.

"Uh, I named him Leeteuk." Hyukjae said, a little uncertain.

"Leeteuk, huh?" His father said as he continued to pet the cat. "What an odd name." He then smiled as if he thought of something funny, but then his expression became somewhat serious.

"If we keep this cat, it's you that has to take responsibility for him. Feed him, change his litter, take him to the vet, everything." His father said looking at him sternly.

The blonde boy was trying very hard to keep a straight face at how excited he really was with everything his father was saying.

"Yes, sir. I understand." Hyukjae said while nodding enthusiastically.

"That also means you have to do more chores around the house, keep your grades up, and no more calls from any of your teachers. Do I make myself clear?" His father said.

"Yes, I promise!" Hyukjae couldn't keep the smile from his face this time. "Thank you so much, Dad."

After a little more talking about responsibility, and making sure he and Leeteuk ate something since it turned out it was passed dinner time, Hyukjae took the both of them back upstairs to sleep for the night.

Once the door was closed Leeteuk spoke up.

"I can't believe that actually worked. I was so sure I was about to be thrown out." The cat said with a hint of amusement.

"I am just as surprised! My dad has been against a pet for years!" Hyukjae couldn't get the smile off his face as he laid Leeteuk on the bed. "I guess welcome to the family, Leeteuk."

The cat gave him a soft smile at the welcoming.

"Let's just go to bed. I think some more sleep will be good for the both of us." The feline said.

Hyukjae didn't argue. He quickly went to the restroom to take care of before bed business and change into his sleep ware. When he came back to his room Leeteuk was once again asleep. The blonde boy smiled and gently picked up the sleeping cat. He once again laid the cat on his chest, enjoying the soft and cozy warmth the cat provided, and started to drift off to sleep.

The next morning he awoke with a start to Sora's high pitched screams of excitement and his door being thrown open.

"Hyukjae! Is it true? You got a _CAT_?" She screeched. She then gasped, her hands coming up to cover her gaping mouth, when her wide surprised eyes caught sight of the, now very much awake and alarmed, cat on his chest.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe this!" She exclaimed and she quickly ran over and crawled into Hyukjae's bed so she could get a better look at the cat. "She is so pretty! And her little moon spot! Oh! We should give her a moon name! It would be so perfect!" She continued to squeal as she reached over to pet under the cat's chin.

Leeteuk however was giving her the best glare he could after being so rudely awakened, and misgendered, so early in the morning. Hyukjae couldn't keep the sleepy grin from his face, but decided to spare Leeteuk this time, the cat was still recovering.

"His name is Leeteuk." Hyukjae said casually, "And yes, I know, it's a weird name."

His sister frowned and paused in her petting.

"Why would you name him _Leeteuk_? Look at the moon spot! You are passing up a good opportunity here!" She tried to emphasize by pointing her finger at said crescent on Leeteuk's forehead.

"I just like it." Hyukjae said with a shrug. "So it stays."

Sora huffed, clearly upset about the name. She then turned to give Leeteuk a sad sympathetic look as if apologizing for the name he was stuck with now. 

"Don't worry, I'll call you Teukie! It's much cuter!" She said cheerfully, giving the cat a bright smile as she started scratching him under the chin once again.

"What time is it anyway?" Hyukjae asked with a groan. "And be careful! He is still hurt." He reminded his sister as he watched her pet the cat.

"Poor, Teukie..." She mumbled as she got more gentle with her petting. "It's like 10am. Mom just told me about the cat and I got super excited! Finally a family pet!" 

Hyukjae laughed at how excited his sister was, but couldn't blame her. They had both been wanting a family pet since they were kids, of course he had always wanted a dog, but Leeteuk would do. There was the plus side that Leeteuk could actually talk to him. He decided to get up, making sure to move the cat into his sister's waiting arms, and go to the restroom to get dressed and take care of his morning business.

When he came back to his room, both Leeteuk and his sister were not there, but then he could hear his mother and sister chatting from downstairs. Before heading downstairs the boy decided to check his phone. He wasn't surprised to see a few texts from Hyoyeon. One of them even being a video message. 

He decided to open the video message first, which was only about a minute long. It was Hyoyeon at the dance room they usually frequent. She was doing some amazing moves that Hyukjae always found himself envious of. His best friend was so passionate and fluid with her motions, that anyone who watched her would be left in awe. 

After the video ended he checked the messages. The first message was asking Hyukjae how he liked the moves she came up with. Judging by the time stamp on the messages, her next few weren't till a few hours later when Hyukjae was probably asleep.

' _It was so good it left you speechless right?_ '

' _What did your mom want anyway?_ '

' _Are you in trouble?_ '

' _Did they take your phone away or something?_ '

' _Hello?_ '

Hyukjae instantly felt guilty. He never thought to check his phone before going to sleep the second time last night. Hyoyeon probably thought he was ignoring her. Quickly he texted her.

' _Hey! Sorry I fell asleep early yesterday! I missed all your messages._ '

He paused a moment as he read over the message he just sent, then decided to add another as an after thought.

' _And your dance is always the best. No question!_ '

He tucked his phone into his pants pocket as he went downstairs to see what his family was doing to poor Leeteuk. What Hyukjae wasn't expecting to find was his mother and sister talking over a meal while his father gently stroked the cat in his lap's head as he read the paper. Hyukjae vaguely wondered if his dad has always wanted to get a family pet too, with how well he is taking to Leeteuk.

"There you are, Hyukjae." His mother said with a smile. "Come sit down and eat your breakfast." 

Hyukjae quickly went to take his normal seat by his sister as his mother set him down a bowl of guksu, which he almost immediately dug into.

"I'm going to go out later today with your sister and get a few things for little Teukie." His mother suddenly said to him.

"I can't wait! I want to get him a cute collar and everything!" His sister exclaimed.

"We'll think about a collar when he is better." Their mother said with a smile on her face.

Hyukjae watched Leeteuk as his mom and sister continued to talk about what they were going to buy for him. The cat didn't seem to be paying attention or he has resigned to his fate as a house cat. The thought made Hyukjae grin a bit.

"It looks like Guardian V isn't as good as everyone says." His father suddenly spoke up, causing Leeteuk to jerk his head to look at the man, making him cease in his petting.

"What do you mean, Dad?" Sora asked. Hyukjae would have spoke up but he was scared what his dad was going to say about his idol.

"It seems Guardian V was spotted fleeing the scene of a crime yesterday with that other Guardian who has been causing trouble. Police think they were holding up a jewelry store, though no jewels were stolen, but the people who were in there have been hospitalized." The older man read from the paper.

Hyukjae stopped breathing all together. They thought he was Guardian V. They thought he was a bad guy. He was so lost in thought he dropped his chopsticks into his soup with a loud clatter. The noise startled everyone in the room.

"Hyukjae, are you okay?" His mother asked.

"Don't worry, Mom. Guardian V was like his role model. He is just shocked." Sora filled in for him.

Hyukjae wanted to tell them that it wasn't Guardian V that was there, but how could he without giving away that he was there. The blonde boy's eyes quickly darted to Leeteuk, hoping for some help, but the cat was busy looking at the paper in his father's hands. It looked as if the cat was reading it from his perch on his father's lap. Hyukjae had no idea that Leeteuk could read.

"It says here that the two fled just as the police arrived. They did find something that looked like it belonged to one of the Guardians, a gold tiara with a red jewel, but it vanished in a flash of light before they could get any pictures or fingerprints." His father continued to read. "How bizarre. Probably some weird looking flash grenade dud. They need to just catch these kids before they cause any more harm." The older man mumbled as he started to turn the page to another story.

Leeteuk looked over at Hyukjae catching his eye. They were in a long staring contest where Hyukjae couldn't find out what the cat wanted from him. Suddenly there was a loud ding, from the phone in his pocket, signaling he received a message.

Hyukjae excused himself as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to look at the message that, was of course, from Hyoyeon.

' _There you are! I thought you died! Since when do you sleep early?_ '

' _I was just really tired yesterday._ '

He typed back. He could lie and say that he did a bunch of chores, but he already lied once to his parents, he doesn't want to do it to his best friend as well. Hyukjae quickly got another response.

' _Sucks. Think we can make up for lost time today? You owe me!_ '

"Merow!" The sudden mewl startled Hyukjae and he looked up again at Leeteuk. This time the cat was giving him a pointed glare. He definitely wanted something and it wasn't to hang out with Hyoyeon. He sighed and went back to his phone.

' _Sorry! Plans today. I'll see you tomorrow at school and tell you all about it._ '

' _Oh. Okay. See ya!_ '

He frowned at his phone. Hyoyeon obviously wasn't pleased with the way he kind of brushed her off, but he really didn't want to lie to her. He huffed and turned back to his meal that had been partially forgotten. 

Hyukjae could only wonder what Leeteuk had planned for him today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Please let me know what you think so far! Also it may be awhile before I get a new chapter up since I'm currently in the middle of losing my job, and need to look for a new one ;~; Wish me luck!


End file.
